Tucán
}} Tucán http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=30886 is a very large and older nation with citizens primarily of Mestizo ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Tucán work diligently to produce Spices and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. The government is always headed by the monarch but its structure often changes at the will of the population. History Tucán arose as a new nation during the First Great War as refugees of many involved nations fled into the Central American mountainous jungle. Most of Tucán's history is characterised by its steady peaceful growth. The nation became a member of the Viridian Entente very soon after it was founded, and has remained a loyal member of both this alliance and the Green team. During the Second Great War Tucán declared war upon the nation of Cottonmouth, a member of NAAC, in defence of fellow Viridian Entente member nation Smoothland. Shortly thereafter, NAAC members Pacifia and The People Nation declared war upon Tucán. Tucán suffered heavy troop losses at the start of the war, and the government was thrown into anarchy. Despite this, when the nation was short on available standard mercenary soldiers, the citizens of Tucán took up arms in defence of their nation, and through guerilla warfare tactics these soldiers, and others made available through foreign aid from other members of the Viridian Entente, caused many enemy losses on Tucán soil. The rebuilt Tucán military launched constant cruise missile and planned ground attacks upon their enemies, and a large scale aggressive infantry and tank assault threw the nation of Cottonmouth into anarchy. Shortly afterwards, the nations of Pacifia and The People Nation also suffered anarchy at the hands of other Viridian Entente and Initiative member nations, and the monarchy restored order in Tucán. After the League surrendered to the Initiative, and hostilities ceased between the Viridian Entente and NAAC, Tucán recieved much help and reconstruction aid from fellow Viridian Entente member nations, and despite suffering large infrastructure losses caused by NAAC air bombardment, has been rebuilt past its pre-war levels of infrastructure, land and technology. Tucán also recently finished construction work and employment of personnel for a large modern airforce. Geography Tucán encompasses a large portion of Central America. The terrain is mountainous and mostly jungle. The government makes efforts to purchase undeveloped land, and take control of surrounding ocean, as the nation's infrastructure develops, in order to protect the environment. Government The structure of the government frequently changes, as the people of Tucán search for the form of governance that best suits them, and previous government types have included Revolutionary and Democratic, and currently the government has returned to a Monarchy system. Economy The of Tucán is solid. Taxes are high but heavy industry and a highly developed infrastructure give the population a good standard of living, although the environment had previously suffered as a result. Recently the government has made deals with new international trading partners in order to further the development of the nation, and in a successful attempt to improve the environment. Now the government believes the nation is on target to enjoy another boom of economic growth. Demographics Population Tucán has a population of over 18,000, including military personnel, which continues to grow steadily. Ethnicity and race Tucán is a multi-cultural society, where immigration is encouraged, but the large majority of the population are of Mestizo ethnicity as they have entered the nation from the surrounding area. Religion The current national religion of Tucán is Voodoo. However, due to the way in which the nation was originally formed the population encompasses many different religions of almost equal participation, and national censuses frequently see a change in which is recognised as the national religion. Language The official language is Spanish, but the majority of citizens also speak English. Improvements Concentrating on the development of the economy, Tucán has invested in the establishment of factories, banks, a harbor and stadiums. See also *Viridian Entente External links *Tucán Nation Description Category:Nations